Emilynn vi Atris
“Funny.. I created the ultimate life form and it has taken my life. So what now?” “Change. As you intended.” “As I..intended…” “It was always about you wasn’t it? I’m changing the galaxy. Everyone, including you are now subject to change and I am their ruler!” -Emilynn vi Atris and Lenore vi Atris Darth June, born Emilynn vi Atris and later known Emilynn vi Gasai was a Force-Sensitive Ravenite Dark Lady of the Sith that surfaced over a century after the Battle of Yavin. Born on a modified venator-class Star Destroyer turned self proclaimed dreadnaught after years of upgrades only known as the Talon, Emilynn was developed artificially from the genetic material of every former ruler of her patron species by a Dark Jedi known as Lady Raven, otherwise known as Lenore vi Atris. The deranged Ravenite seized technology and devoted herself to the Dark Side onboard her ship for years before acquiring alchemical Sith texts that provided her the secret of creating life. From the product of this infusion and the systematic murder of the majority of her force sensitive followers, Lenore vi Atris managed to infuse her womb with a unique life algorithm which would come to be the newborn Emilynn. After being sent away and separated she was raised by Mandalorians but eventually brought into the Jedi Order before the Clone Wars. She fell to the Dark Side of the Force and survived the Jedi Purge by becoming a member of the Inquisitorius where she eventually came under the apprenticeship of Darth Vader along with many other secret sith apprentices alongside her. While studying in secret as Darth Vader’s shadow hand she managed to evade the attention of the Emperor much unlike Lumiya whom served them both. Therefore she was never officially a Hand of the Emperor Palpatine himself. Under the newly assumed identity of Darth June at the feet of Vader she embarked on a campaign to Coruscant to defend the Imperial Archives from the Zann Consortium. Upon conclusion of the battle and the escape of Tyber Zann avoiding confrontation with her after stealing access codes from the Eclipse, news came to her master’s death during the Battle of Endor. Darth June soon started to be given offers to join the many factions of the fragmented Galactic Empire but declared herself an enemy to anyone who declared themselves Emperor, leading her to join the Imperial Remnant in 12 ABY. Though she eventually returned her full interests into the Disciple of Ragnos in 14 ABY after convincing the Remnant to cooperate with the loose Sith cult. During this event the New Jedi Order provided her with the distraction she needed to seize control of a fleet with the sole desire to take the Sith artifacts for herself believing the Dark Jedi unworthy of handling their power. She amassed five hundred followers and managed to destroy various Imperial fleets with the destructive power of her mother’s long lost venator the Talon. The campaign was initially successful until her defeat and first death in 15 ABY when attempting to regroup in unknown space. Her body was recovered and reanimated by a All-machine moon colony known as Mechnis in unknown space. The Dark Lady wouldn’t resurface until 43 ABY living in the colony of Mechnis long enough to manipulate the artificial intelligence into learning the concept of love in order to make the machine fall in love with her with the sole intent to use the colonies automation capabilities to form a new shadow empire. Upon leaving Mechnis she joined the One Sith under a new master and underwent a task to infiltrate the Empire of the Hand as a noble. She succeeded in using her influence and charm to cripple an opposing fleet for her master, allowing their campaign into Sith-Imperial space to successfully push. Displeased with being an object and catalyst like her own mother used her for; she murdered her master and ascended to the rank of master within the order. A year later the majority of the order joined forces with the Jedi to defeat Abeloth who was a universal threat at the time. Darth June however spent most of this time training new Sith minions and her own apprentice for the war soon to come after this temporarily established truce to protect the Force. However during 50 ABY her ancestral past came to haunt her as a secretive cult of Ravenites surfaced and ruthlessly hunted her in a deadly two year long campaign. Their campaign to curb June’s power was a failure however and lead to the death of their leader’s first death. However it was soon discovered that Darth June wasn't the only surviving sect of artificial Ravenite and she was surprised to see their cult leader demonstrate the ability to cheat death as well. Seeking council from an elder Sith known as Darth Devora she was taught to imprison the cultist knowing that killing him would prove useless. After ending the threat on her life, she returned to her former home planet of Mandalore to complete the training of her Sith apprentice and returned to Korriban in 55 ABY. Well over half a century later during 110 ABY, having learned much under Darth June, her apprentice Darth Incandescne presented a plan concerning June's colony which was now a fully fledged army on Mechnis. Conspiring a way to recover and reform a new Grand Plan in the event of their order collapsing, this plan would not take effect until 140 ABY. During this thirty year period June witnessed and took hand in the formation of a Second Galactic Empire and Third Jedi Purge, this new empire restoring imperial control in the galaxy for seven years until Darth Krayt was murdered by Darth Wyyrlok. A year under the unstable ruler caused Darth June and her apprentice to make preperations to fight the Galactic Federation Triumvirate, fleeing if needed. However Darth Incandescene never lived to see her plan take fruition and the remnants of the One Sith were all but destroyed in a devasting Second Galactic Civil War against the Galactic Triumvirate by 138 ABY. With Darth June and Wredd the only survivors not in hiding, June split off from the One Sith and gathered surviving remnants of the Second Galactic Empire while Wredd gathered his own to make an attempt to push back the Galactic Triumvirate which failed miserably. Darth June survived the initial purge after the One Sith were declared totally obliterated, with a final resurface in 140 ABY, she attacked Anakin Solo's party out of spite and as a diversion to allow her assets to travel to Mechnis to regroup. Making one final threat to the young Jedi and his people before escaping, she promised to bring her fire on all their people for taking hers. In 141 ABY Darth June continued to oversee and took part in the development of her new empire on Mechnis, which was later renamed June-1. She never resurfaced afterwards, however the cult that attacked her in 50 ABY swore fealty to her as their God-Empress, with their guidance she established her new empire, the Empire of the Phoenix.